My own In-Game Reality
by MissInsaneScientist
Summary: SOOO...I was bored one day and this popped up! I most likely will continue it and T just incase cause I am a paranoid person One day Em gets a mysterious package from a fan, does she open it? Of course she does! There would be no story if she didn't!


A/N

Okay this is the story! Sorry this chapter is so short, I know how annoying that is

_This is when someone is reading something_

_(And this is my awesome author notes! let the story begin! ^w^)_

"Oh shiz, oh shiz, Oh Shiz, Oh Shiz, OH SHIZ, OH SHIZ!" _YOU DIED_ "OH COME ON! Really? .freaking time!" I threw my mouse in a rage, and then I looked at the camera "I know you peeps are laughing at this exact moment aren't you?" I sighed, "Well at least I saved and found where NOT to go," I say, laughing "Well I think I will end it here peeps, thanks for watching me fail epically! Now to read some comments!" I scrolled down me latest video, "Ok, show us your face! Show us your face soon! You sound pretty can we see your face?" I smiled "Well looks like your guys really want to see what I look like! I guess I'll tell you a little bit about what I look like" I began to list of some things, "I have wavy brown hair that's really long and annoying, even though I never have a face cam I wear a red, gold and white Mardi Gra mask, and that's all I'm saying!" I then frowned "And no, I am not a stupid Cryoatic wannabe, I got this mask when I was 13 from my videogame obsessed best friend and ever since I have worn It whenever I play games" Then my happy demeanor returned "So as every other Youtuber says, leave a like and/or subscribe! LittleMissInsane out!" I then laughed manically for about a minute and stopped recording "Well what do I do now? No new games, friends out of town, dog at the vet for a week, no school" I mumbled, and then laughed "Sounds like the perfect set for a horror movie! Wow, I'm paranoid!" I got up from my chair and decided to read something, I looked at my never ending "bookshelf" technically it's just a extra room full of books, old stories I wrote and other random stuff, my eyes landed on a very old, worn and dog-eared paperback "Ah, I remember this one! No matter what people say Harry Potter will always and forever be better than Twilight!" I settled down on the couch and started to read

(RANDOM TIMESKIP OF RANDOMNESS ^w^)

_"Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection, "Mum?" he whispered "Da-"_ BA-RING! "Oh come on! Really?" I got up and walked to the door cursing under my breath "What do you want?" I asked opening the door "Nothing ma'am just delivering a package" The person said, my happy demeanor reappeared "Oh! I'm sorry, I keep getting people coming to my door selling useless things" I signed, took the package and was about to close the door "Wait, I didn't order any-" They were gone "What the fudge?" I dropped the package in shock "Damn paranoia, they probably were just in a hurry" I tore the package open and low and behold, a video game and a letter _"Hi LittleMissInsane! I made this custom story for you! I hope you will like it it's called No Tale, I actually had other people give me feedback before sending it to you (Epic foreshadowing ^w^) The objective is to find the white rose, sounds like Ib and no real plot, sorry! One thing though, whatever you do, DO NOT PICK UP THE BLACK ROSE, for some reason it is glitched and it makes the whole game crash, anywho, hope you enjoy! – _

"Hmmm _No tale,_ seems interesting enough" I downloaded the game and waited for the title screen, when it came up I immediately clicked _NEW GAME _"Ok lets start, I am going to kick this game's arse!" I then clicked play, making one of the many bad decisions soon to come.

(DUN DUN DUN! EPIC CLIFF HANGER ENDING! JUST KIDDING! ^w^ THIS IS A TIME SKIP)

"Ok, almost there!" I made the character walk up to the white rose, but halfway there the black rose just randomly appeared "What the fudge?" I thought moving left, it followed, I moved right, it followed, "Well I am only a few feet away from the white rose, maybe I can grab the black and the white rose at the same time?" I clicked the black one then made a mad dash towards the white rose, I got it! "Yes!" I yelled in triumph as a _You Won_ popped up. Then the game shut down because of the glitch, "well that wasn't as bad as the letter mentioned," I thought out loud, soon after I said that the screen turned a weird bluish-purple-swirly-portal picture "Okay then…" I mumbled shocked "Lets just shut down the computer" I pushed power, it didn't work, I unplugged it, it didn't work "For the love of all things holy and not made of glass what is this?" I poked the screen, my hand went through it, 'I am going to regret doing that aren't I?" Then I was sucked inside the game.


End file.
